Bad Babysitter
by Funerealist
Summary: Before Lincoln and Sam go out on a date, they need a babysitter for their daughter, Lina. Luckily, they are able to get Luna to babysit her, but things go awry. Rated T for violence and language. Note: This is a sequel to Don't Insult Nirvana.


**Author's note: This idea hatched unexpectedly. After witnessing certain fans of a ship, and how they act, this one slowly started to form in my head. So, Luna here is... well, not in the best light. She''s kind of based off my previous version of her. It's a bit of a mess, but it is what it is. I'll explain my thoughts more at the end. Originally posted on my pastebin on 8/20/19. **

* * *

Tonight, Lincoln was going on a date with his wife, Sam. They have been together for fifteen years, and throughout all that time, they even spawned their very own bundle of joy.

A girl named Lina. The couple loved her as much as any parent does their child. There's no denying that. However, they were known to be a bit... overprotective.

And funnily enough, their daughter's favorite hobby was skateboarding. A sport famous for wicked bails, brah.

Lincoln and Sam did what they could for Lina's safety, though they would be grateful if skateboarding accidents were the only pains she'd suffer.

Regardless, since the lovebirds were going out, their little girl needed a babysitter.

It didn't take too long for Lincoln to find somebody. Hell, the man has ten sisters to pick from anyways.

He ended up choosing Luna, and even allowed her to crash in his guest room for a week as part of a deal.

She never had a steady place to stay, due to her free spirit clashing with her living arrangements. Granted, staying with her bro wasn't exactly preferred, but it beats hitchhiking. Luckily, she won't be here too long.

Additionally, Luna had quite a history alongside Sam, one that was adventurous, sexual, albeit kinda short lived thanks to her woman falling for her brother. In total, it was two years of pure love, and since the end of it, she's only experienced loveless sex with random strangers.

Despite it bothering her daily, she tried to accept the fact that Sam loved Lincoln...

After Luna got her belongings settled in the spare room, she met the family in the kitchen.

"Okay, here's a list of things we need you to do." Lincoln said as he handed a slip of paper to her.

The rocker grabbed it, skimming it rather heedlessly. It's babysitting, not a damn mission.

She wound up drowning out his voice while he rambled on.

Seconds ticked by...

"Sis, are you even listening?" Lincoln asked, his face tightening from mild irritation. He needed her to follow his itinerary, he needed the best care for his angel! Fuuuuck!

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, bro." Luna said casually.

The man nodded at her, then looked down to see Lina smiling beside him.

He got on his knees and hugged his daughter tight.

He spoke. "Mommy and I will be back in a few hours. Behave for your aunt Luna for us, alright?"

"I will." Lina promised as Sam patted her on the head.

The couple smiled, and waved goodbye as they headed on out for their special date.

Luna frowned her hardest the minute that door shut.

She glanced at the note.

Taking a moment to actually read it now, she spotted a ton of writing that gave over the top instructions. And she didn't always play by the rules.

Luna gritted her teeth while looking at the girl. Or worse yet, the spawn of Samcoln. Boy, did she fucking hate that ship.

Containing her disdain, she crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it on the floor.

Lina failed to notice anything strange as she beamed at her aunt.

She didn't know her too well, but almost admired her for being a free spirit. She wished she could be like that. She wanted her parents, mainly her dad, to learn to let go just a bit.

Sadly, doing so is a hard task for them, seeing how they wrapped her up in bubble wrap whenever she wanted to play outside. She's a little girl, not a shipping product! Or maybe... she is?

Realizing that she's stalling, Luna snapped herself out of the hateful glare she gave.

"Alright, kid, what do you wanna do?" She asked, containing her disgust.

Before Lina got a word out, her stomach growled.

"Can I please have some spaghetti o's?" She requested politely. Surprisingly, she didn't even bat her eyelashes.

Luna wanted to bitch and groan, yet offered a crooked smile instead.

"Sure..." She murmured.

"Thanks, Auntie!" Lina squeaked.

Silently, Luna walked to the kitchen to prepare the food.

She snagged a can of spaghetti o's out from the cupboard.

After opening them, she poured what somehow qualified as food into a pan.

She lit the oven fire, then ranted to herself. "Oh, sure, I'll cook for you, you whore. I'll also eat Lincoln's cum out of Sam's cunt because that's kind of what I'm doing right now..."

While seething, Luna stared deep into the bubbling, soupy food.

An evil grin spread across her face.

"Maybe I should add more flavor to this. I mean, wouldn't Dad do the same?" She pondered.

Luna scoped the kitchen out to ensure that Lina wasn't roaming around.

Lucking out in that regard, she then hacked the biggest loogie imaginable.

The mere noises of her throat unclogging were low, yet tremendously vile. Those excess years of smoking, drinking, eating pussy, and sucking cock melded within her saliva, thus giving her a unique type of halitosis.

She spat, but the trail flung around like a bungee jumper. It went up, down, and all around!

Eventually, her sick spice landed in the center of the spaghetti o's.

She mixed the spit in with a spoon, concealing it inside the sauce.

Homing in on her two faced prowess, Luna changed her tone completely when she called for Lina. "Little dudette, your food's ready!"

The young girl bolted to the kitchen.

She quickly grabbed a seat at the table.

"Yaaaay!" She gushed, clapping when her aunt presented the finished dish to her. It looked pretty fucking yummy.

Luna heaved a sigh as she watched Lina start eating her extra special meal.

She did her best to avoid snickering. It's not much, but it's a simple step up the stairs of payback.

Lina basically shoveled spaghetti o's down her throat. She ate fast, almost like her parents rarely feed her. Whether or not there's truth to that theory, they still should have fed her before leaving her with Luna. This could've been avoided!

She gobbled up the food, loving every single bite of it! Fuuuuuck!

Afterwards, she got off the chair and ambled into the living room.

Luna rolled her eyes as she grabbed the messy bowl and dumped it in the sink.

She squinted at it, noticing that it was completely clean.

"Good..." She thought.

Luna left the kitchen to go check on and see what that kid wanted to do now. Hopefully she'd like to try killing herself. That's something her aunt would gladly assist her with.

"Can I watch TV? There's a cool show about skating on right about..." She mentioned, looking at the clock. "Now."

"Sure, that sounds pretty rockin'." Luna replied, feigning interest. She'd be willing to bet that slut loves grinding rails, probably even prefers the big black ones.

"Thanks~" Lina singsonged while skipping to the television.

"Fucking little Samcoln loving faggot." Luna muttered under her breath.

She leaned against the wall, plotting the demise of the girl she despised.

She began envisioning Lina getting gored by a bull, and being decapitated by a cartel, and also ending up mating pressed by Mr. Grouse. Many cruel fantasies swam through her mind, even though it's technically not her niece's fault she represents Samcoln, a pairing that is apparently really horrible. If you're a fan of it, you might be literally Hitler.

She noticed that the pipsqueak remained silent.

A blow coming for her wouldn't be detected. And if there's one thing Luna is good at, it's blowing.

She took a few steps forward while an ominous orchestral tune started playing in her imagination.

Luna halted, thinking. "Maybe I should... eh, screw it."

Following contemplating further revenge, she headed to the guest room.

Once inside her temporary lair, she snagged a bottle of her true companion; alcohol. She'd drink her life away if she could. Booze never judged her, nor did music.

And Luna's time in this world is far from over. Keeping that in mind, she knew she should take advantage of being alone with a 9 year old girl.

Maybe if she didn't hate her guts, she'd really throw a big party, and go downtown on her. If it was any other kid, it'd be perfect. They would have some real fun together.

And as Luna's there playing cave explorer with a child, she will swear to any of the gods that she is NOT a pedophile.

Fantasizing is quite nice, but she needed to get it together. Of course, that wasn't happening with it becoming happy hour in the abode.

She snagged an entire bottle of beer and chugged it like sodahead. Glug, glug, glug!

It took less than three minutes for her to reach somewhere between being buzzed and flat drunk.

And what goes good alongside booze? Some tunes!

"I'm feeling funkaaaaay..." Luna slurred while picking at her boombox.

A couple misses at first, yet she eventually figured out where the damn play button is.

Right off the bat, Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana cranked on.

"That's my jam!" She exclaimed.

She danced, well, danced as best as any white person could.

Luna felt the music! Nuh-nuh-nuh!

She moved around, searching for her axe.

She couldn't find it. It was probably in the closet, unlike her sexuality. Anyhow, it's almost as if she tried searching for it with her good eye closed.

Refusing to stifle her fun, she shrugged, then decided to break out the ol' air guitar!

Luna jammed her hardest and sang like a retard.

Her fingers thrashed through the air, going much faster than they do when she masturbates, which is an act she does only on days that end in y.

She spun around, unintentionally dizzying herself up.

She threw kicks around so aimlessly. A one chick mosh pit it was, yet it somehow managed to be less awful than any of the pits found at deathcore concerts.

Meanwhile, Lina sat in a meditative form in front of the television.

She glued her eyes onto her show despite the commotion, having only been able to hear it faintly.

Until Luna cranked it up to eleven.

Nirvana's music pierced the sound barrier and leaked through the entire home. There was no escaping the power of grunge! At least, not when she's babysitting.

Lina covered one ear as she turned up the volume of the tv.

"Gah." She grunted in annoyance. She's heard this particular song too many times while hanging out with her mom. It's so overrated.

"This band sucks!"

Over at Jean Juan's French Mexican Cuisine...

"Babe, is something wrong?" Sam asked upon noticing her troubled looking husband.

Lincoln sighed. "I just have a bad feeling..."

"About Lina?" She guessed.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Don't you trust Luna?"

"Well, of course I do, she's my sister." Lincoln said.

"But... I wanna be sure everything's okay over there. That's all." He added while picking up his phone and dialing Luna's number. He and his wife were both worry warts, yet he seemed to best her in that field. He grew up in a chaotic home. Hell, he's seen Lynn's break most of her bones, and Lisa's inventions literally blow their house up. That stuff's in the past, though he wanted make sure his angel will last.

After Luna became disturbed by what she swore was a different opinion, she paused her music and remained halted in suspense for moments.

Then she heard a ringing noise, one that she struggled to confirm.

She eventually discovered it coming from her phone, and that it was Lincoln calling her.

"Don't call my phone..."

She frowned.

She slapped herself together, deciding to ignore her brother while she placed her ear to the door.

Currently, Sam stared at her man, who appeared to be more than unnerved.

"Damn it, she's not answering." Lincoln mentioned.

"Babe, I'm sure Lina and Luna are fine. I mean, we left our house half an hour ago. What could've possibly already gone wrong by now?" Sam proposed.

The man blinked.

He searched deep within his mind, imagining horrible scenarios happening to his daughter while under Luna's care. He loved his sister, though knew she can be irresponsible and temperamental. Also, given some awkward history regarding her, his fears began to spread like the black plague.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna make another call just in case..."

And then, Luna's senses returned to her, and she met an unwelcome revelation.

Surprisingly, there's no wrongly pointed fingers here. Her ears never deceived her. She heard those words.

Her rage rose like a wasame souffle. She knew what she must do.

As Lina sat there recovering from irritation, Luna opened her door, making her move.

She stomped during going in for the kill.

Oh, Lina's gonna get it hard! Just how Sam does from Lincoln. Well, maybe not.

Startled, she sat up from the couch and looked at Luna coming towards her.

She winced. "What are you-"

*SMACK*

"Aaaaahhh!" She screamed, her voice louder than love.

Luna grabbed her by the hair and stared at her furiously.

"You DON'T insult Nirvana!"

Lina flinched upon feeling her aunt's grip on her hair strengthening.

She tried to break the grasp.

But Luna pulled her in like a tidal wave, and stranded her in an ocean of autism.

"Listen up, you little cunt. You're gonna apologize to Nirvana and Kirk Cobain right fucking now." She demanded.

"N-no! I d-didn't do anything wrong." Lina said, fighting back tears.

Her relationship with Luna was nothing spectacular at the start. And now it'll never be.

The woman exhaled sharply. "Yeah, you did."

Before the young girl fully realized it, a fist came slamming straight into her face, knocking her on the floor.

Lina's heart raced from the heavy blow.

Laying on her back, she had to think fast, figure out something to stop her psychotic aunt.

Time didn't wait for her as Luna kicked her in the head.

Lina cried as she rolled on her side into a fetal position. It was two hits too many.

In a world where nobody dare lay a finger on her until now, and the first person who does happens to be someone she has to depend on for supervision. Just her luck.

As she kept sobbing, Luna looked down at her literally and figuratively.

"You need to be taught a lesson, brah." She spoke, her voice heartless and dead set on revenge. "Nobody... insults... Nirvana."

Suddenly, a thunderous bang rang from the entrance of the house.

Lily kicked the front door wide open.

She arrived at the best time, having heard far enough from the second she stepped up to the porch. Her big sister went too deep into wasame shit creek without a paddle.

Luna panicked.

She attempted running to her room.

However, thanks to her diet of beer, std ridden pussy, and lack of exercise, it was hopeless. She couldn't even outrun a snail if she tried.

Furious, Lily tackled her to the ground.

"You like abusing kids, you fucking bitch?" She said as she wrapped her hands around Luna's neck.

Realizing darting away was a mistake, the drunkard knew she had to fight back. No other choice is an option. She must defend herself, and her beliefs, no matter how asinine they are.

She pushed and scrapped recklessly until knocking Lily off of her.

Refusing to quit, she retaliated by socking Luna in the jaw, causing her to lose her balance. Well, the alcohol she drank didn't help either.

As she stumbled foolishly, Lily capitalized, throwing her against the wall.

The ex-victim's fury unleashed. She thought of no consequences, she simply desired to put the bully in her place. The same bitch who slapped her when she was only a baby. In other words, she never quite learned to pick on somebody her own size, and that might be her doom.

Luna somewhat recovered, and charged at her in an intoxicated stupor.

Lily met her halfway, giving her a punch in the face, and a solid knee in the gut.

The strikes brought Luna down easily.

While on her back, (something she is rather familiar with) she barfed up everything she drank.

The vile vomit poured out of her mouth and spilled on her chest.

Lily ceased, seeing that her pathetic sister wasn't even worth attacking anymore. She's a chump, a mere coward who picks on children.

Luna gave up entirely as she remained sprawled out in the hall.

Her body felt like a train had ran it over. One would think she'd be use to that, though. She does a lot of serious pushing, but can't handle much shoving.

Lily then picked up Lina, consoling her while pulling out her phone.

She called Lincoln as her niece held onto her, still struck by shock.

Lily told him what happened. She wasn't surprised at how low Luna stooped, yet the same couldn't be said for her brother.

The man's eyes widened as Sam glanced at him.

He hung up his phone abruptly.

"We gotta go, now!" Lincoln said frantically.

And before Sam knew it, her husband dragged her back to the car before speeding out of the restaurant parking lot.

As they drove home, Lincoln realized he had a final call to make.

Presently, Lily cradled Lina in her arms.

She let the kid sob, sniffle, do whatever she wanted. She released her emotions as her intoxicated, pathetic, and beaten aunt laid on the floor.

"You're gonna be okay." Lily assured. "Your parents are on their way."

And they weren't the only ones headed there.

Moments later, police sirens blared down the street blocks in the dead of night.

The cop sped until arriving in front of the residence.

As the officer began leaving his vehicle, Lincoln and Sam pulled up behind them. Ironically, odds are they probably violated traffic laws in order to get home so bloody fast.

Quickly, the couple rushed out of their car and into the house.

The man's heart sank when he found his sister consoling his precious angel.

"Oh, no!" He cried while running up to them.

Lily stood speechless as her brother embraced her, nearly sobbing as he did.

Lina stared at Lincoln, her face reddened from brief abuse and crying.

She wished that her parents didn't go out in the first place. Seriously, her dad could've just ate out at home.

As Sam joined the group embrace, a stray knock on the wall alerted them all.

The officer stood in the doorway.

Lily gestured to him, notifying him where the child abuser lay.

The man slipped past the family and soon discovered a disoriented Luna sprawled out on the ground.

And then, he flipped the intoxicated woman on her back and started handcuffing her.

Luna tried to resist, though failed to. She's too weak, and wasted.

Still, she did have a mouth. She's loud, proud, and won't be silenced!

"Let go of me, you fucking wanker!" She yelled in a british accent.

"Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." The officer said.

Luna clenched her teeth while being escorted out.

And despite their jumbled emotions, her family members gave her dirty, deserved looks.

"Little bitch had it coming..." She thought angrily.

When Luna arrived by the car, she threw herself against the hood, turning to face the cop.

She squinted at his nametag.

J. Suzumiya.

"Fuck you, you Samcoln shipping piece of shit."

Javi scoffed. "I don't know what the hell that means, but that's definitely gonna be used against you in the court of law."

Luna grunted during being roughly shoved into the back of the police car. Unfortunately, she gave them no reason to play nice with her, especially after understanding how she handles children, and hearing what spite her mouth can fire.

She breathed intensely. She knew she is screwed no matter what. Though she didn't know the amount of time she'd serve in the slammer yet.

Once again, understanding a cruel fate awaited her, she took a last glance over at Lina.

Luna believed that those who diss Nirvana always get their comeuppance. She did fail to finish the deed, which totally sucked, however, now she'll just have to kill two birds with one rolling stone.

Subsequently, the police drove off with their prisoner. A holding cell, court, and jail awaited her.

Until then, Luna remained to herself, and had to prepare for what else is to come.

Currently, Lincoln and Sam let go of Lina after nearly hugging her to death.

The two parents still were in partial disbelief. But they knew the important thing; their daughter is safe from the evil clutches of her bad babysitter.

Lily broke the silence. "I don't even know what to say to you guys."

"Trust me, we don't either." Lincoln affirmed while looking at his poor daughter.

"In all our years of growing up with Luna, I never expected that she could do something so cruel." He stated, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Really? Because I could."

Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he mused, realizing the past slipped his mind in the wake of Lina's abuse. "Of course, how did I forget that time when..."

He sighed, dismissing that unpleasant memory.

"Thank you, sis." He said sincerely.

As he pondered on wording his further appreciation, Sam added. "You saved our baby's life. How can we ever repay you?"

Lily smirked.

"You don't have to. I've already gotten what I wanted."

She popped her knuckles confidently. An overwhelming complacency rushed through her veins. A born anew type of sensation, or a feeling that a loose end got tightened. Bah, who is she kidding? Luna's looser than a kite caught in a storm.

"Anyways, I've better get going. I'm pretty tired after... that." She mentioned, emphasizing the last word.

"See you later, sis." Lincoln said.

Lily nodded to him as she commenced leaving.

"Wait!" Lina cried.

The woman stopped in her tracks, turning around and facing the child.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked concerningly.

The spotlight shined on Lina.

She looked at her mother and father as she pleaded. "Can I... spend the night with aunt Lily?"

Lincoln's blood pressure virtually rose.

He began. "Well, honey, you just went through a bad scrape, and I don't want you to..."

Lina interrupted. "But she saved me."

Something about her words made the man feel like he had ultimately failed her. That it really should've been him that protected her from Luna. In all fairness, his worries did partially help save his baby.

Following a brief moment of reflection, Lincoln didn't want to tell her no, and he figured that Lily might not mind.

"Sis, can Lina stay with you tonight?" He asked.

Lily wore a tiny smile. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" The young girl exclaimed as she ran and embraced her new favorite aunt.

Lincoln chuckled. "I guess that settles it."

He glanced at Sam, who nodded in approval. Despite their everlasting worries, they'd trust their daughter with Lily now more than ever.

"Goodbye, Mommy and Daddy!" Lina chirped.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie." Lincoln and Sam spoke, waving.

Lina held Lily's hand along the way back to her car.

Her parents stood in the front yard until they witnessed their angel inside the vehicle and buckled up.

They finally headed inside their house before starting up a giant conversation on whom else to trust watching their daughter. Certainly not Luna. Though Lincoln swore on his life that his other sisters wouldn't dare hurt their niece.

Lina sat in the passenger seat, and happily wiggled her feet as Lily drove off.

Unfamiliar sounds vibrated from the stereo.

Lina heard guitars, so it automatically piqued her interest.

"What band is this?" She questioned curiously.

"Soundgarden." Lily replied.

Lina bobbed her head. "Oh..."

She ended up fixated on the song playing. It was Birth Ritual, a track not even on a main studio album, though it's one of their best. For real, it is. Listen to it.

"This band's great!" She said excitedly.

"Atta girl." Lily laughed. And to think she has yet to introduce Lina to Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam, or Mother Love Bone.

"They're way better than Nirvana."

* * *

Days later, Luna dealt with the routine that each criminal followed; a judgement from a jury.

The problems she encountered in court were her own fault. While under oath, she tried her hardest to argue that insulting Nirvana is actually a crime, and what she did to Lina was justified. She even mentioned hacking a loogie into her niece's spaghetti o's, which is a detail she should've kept concealed in order to keep her sentence as low as possible. Despite her harsh actions, she considered herself in the right and nowhere near wrong.

The judge didn't buy her nonsensical argument for a single second. No matter how much she believed otherwise, dissing Nirvana isn't breaking the law.

Following Lina and Lily's testimony, Luna got screwed. The jury found her guilty, and her sentence was set to two whole years in some crappy prison named Oz.

They sent her away...

To Oswald penitentiary. And over there, jail block L's entrance swung wide open.

A security guard guided Luna Loud to her cell. It was the first day, so she had to prepare for a lot of shit to be flung her way. And for her sake, hopefully not literally.

As she walked, the other lady prisoners cat called at her. They did whistles, clicks, finger motions, all the sickest gestures!

"Meh." Luna said. She preferred younger women, like the ones in elementary school. They were hot. And if they were thick? Even better.

Soon enough, she arrived at her cell.

The guard unlocked the door and forced her inside before locking it shut.

Although, the shove he gave Luna didn't sit right with her.

"Careful, you asshole!" She rasped.

And once she did, her bunkmate woke up and spotted her.

Suddenly, a loud thump hit the ground.

Salva had fully awoken, and she was surprised to find she finally had company.

The woman herself stood at about four foot eleven and five hundred pounds. So, basically close enough to the size of the average american. She possessed gigantic breasts, yet she also had a complexion that resembled Sloth. In other words, her face could only ever be loved by her mother. She... belonged there.

Luna looked over her shoulder, and already felt offended by the grotesque lady.

She became defensive. "You got a problem?"

"Nope." Salva said while picking her nose.

She got her gold out, presenting it to her new roommate.

"Hey, you wanna eat my booger, biiiitch?" She asked casually.

Luna cringed. "Ew, fuck, that's disgusting!"

"No? Okay, suit yourself." Salva responded as she swallowed her natural treat. It's food for her, and not far from the slop they serve here anyways.

Luna frowned at the guard snickering.

She hissed like a snake. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm-" The man cut himself off as he glanced to his side.

The warden, known as Mr. B, entered the block. And similar to how drivers slow down when they see a cop, the guards do the same. He was easy to spot, seeing how he's made of straw like a scarecrow, compared to everyone consisting of flesh and bone. The employees ensure they're on their toes. Mess ups don't fly within the walls of Oz. One mistake and you'll either wind up fired, or dead.

He sauntered to Luna's cell.

"Hello there, we only spoke briefly earlier, so I figured I may as well get another chat with you. Get to know you more." He said, his voice bordering on arrogance.

The woman rolled her eyes.

Being quick to judge others, she gave some sass. "Fuck off, you stupid strawman."

"Yeah, nobody's ever said that to me before. That's really original." Mr. B mocked. He dealt with countless prisoners that came in with that same mentality. He didn't understand why they did, though he never turned down a challenge.

Out of nowhere, Salva pulled a Joe Biden and started sniffing Luna.

"You're on your period?" She questioned creepily.

She smirked during imagining how bloody cunts taste again. She use to eat her ex out that way back in the day. Or so she claimed.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Luna countered, twisting her head around to confront the vile beast.

"Oh, cool. I can't wait to eat you out later. Nyah-ha-ha!" Salva cackled.

The warden joined her in the laughter.

Luna lost it.

She forced her hands past the bars and grabbed the strawman by the neck.

"You think this is funny, brah!?" She yelled.

Amused, Mr. B held a hand up to signal his guard to relax.

He smirked right at her, then said. "Yeah, I do."

Luna let go of him, realizing she had added fuel to the fire. Unfortunately, her enemy wasn't getting burned, and hell, he's the easily flammable one in a literal sense. Still, she must not stroke his ego like she does dicks in dark alleys.

"Sir, I think you should leave now. I'd rather not deal with taking this dumb bitch to the hole." The guard whispered.

Mr. B replied. "Right, I really must get back to work. I've got more prisoners to meet anyways. Like the one and only Zack Snyder..."

Luna almost shit herself.

"THE Zack Snyder?" She questioned, her voice falling into fangirlish wonder.

"Mm-hmmm." He confirmed. "I know, I didn't believe it either."

Luna's jaw dropped low enough to catch a dozen cocks.

Then something else occurred to her.

"Wait, what did he to do get into Oz?" She inquired.

"He ruined DCEU." Mr. B stated.

That simple answer became more than enough for a meltdown to occur.

Luna foamed at the mouth. "No, no, he didn't! That's exactly what some fucking gatekeeping Marvel fanboy would say!"

The warden couldn't help but laugh directly in her face.

"You can believe whatever you want." He said smugly.

Saying his part, the strawman walked away as his guard accompanied him.

"You piece of shit!" Luna screamed, gripping her cell bars. If she was the Hulk, she'd bend them and break free from this prison!

Her breath heightened from total frustration.

She's gotta deal with him, and this place for two damn years. It'll be tough, though what doesn't kill her will make her stronger, and more vengeful.

Once the warden had gone, Luna gave a defeated sigh.

She looked back, spotting Salva picking her nose again.

"Are you sure you don't want any of my boogers?" The hideous woman asked.

Luna facepalmed, her eyes wandering straight down to see anything besides that foulness.

She did her utmost to avoid her crap. Sadly, there's only so much that's possible when she's crammed in a cell alongside her.

She remained very still until she heard a liquid splashing.

"Okay, she's pissing. That's normal, right?" Luna thought.

Her mind went blank upon realizing that something sounded off.

She peeked over her shoulder to witness Salva urinating on the floor.

Luna shouted. "What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm marking my territory." Salva said without the slightest ounce of shame. She liked to express herself, and never saw her quirks as repulsive despite the amount of protests she'd receive.

Luna took a deep breath before moving by her disgusting roommate.

She climbed on the top bunk bed, then turned away towards the wall.

She began thinking about her present life, and her future plans.

There's two options at her disposal; serve her sentence, or escape. Both ideas had their downsides, though. So, she's gotta find a better way, or she'd had better wait. Honestly, spending any amount of less time in Oz is desirable.

Regardless of the cards at play, she knew that one day... she'll make all Nirvana insulters and Samcoln shippers pay.

* * *

**To be crystal clear, I don't even like Samcoln, and I especially don't like Suna now. Sam isn't bad to me, she's just there. But part of me can't help but feel her entire existence is only for solidifying Luna as bisexual, and that Suna fans don't care about her, just Luna. Without Luna she doesn't matter, that's what it comes off as to me.**

**And I don't even know Javi, never even spoke to him. But I deduced that Suna fans attacked him for legitimately liking a pairing first. Granted, I don't get the appeal, but I also think they provoked him into making more art out of both love and spite. **

**The worst thing is, since L is for Love, I have grown to dislike Luna. No, not because she's bisexual, but because everything I've heard about her only talks about her sexuality. Not about her personality, or her passion for music. Some people literally just like her since she's part of LGBT, and I think that's stupid. Other than that, she just kind of grew off me. **

**Obviously, this is the sequel to Don't Insult Nirvana. I figured that since I wrote a malicious Luna, I might as well sync it up with the last story. And yeah, I do like Nirvana. I do think they're the weakest of the big four of grunge, but I otherwise like them. Also, if you spotted the references I made to both them and Soundgarden, I'd legit give you a cookie if I could. **

**Lastly, bunch of inside jokes all over in it, but Luna is basically Vale, Salva is genderbent Salvo1985, and Mr. B is Blewd, (whom Vale once referred to as a strawman.) And Javi is well... Javi. **

**Anyways, kudos if you endured my trainwreck of a story. **


End file.
